


Blindness

by Killer_lex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Blindness, Breakup, Cutting, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_lex/pseuds/Killer_lex
Summary: Once you go blind, you are basically bound to this for a long long time, most don’t know how to handle it, but somehow, Tsukishima makes it work—This is a bring over from a story I had on watt pad, Blindness as well, but it was Kagehina. If you want to check out the orginal work my name was smolfirechild (I believe)





	1. Chapter 1

~~Tsukishima Kei has been blind for two years.~~

 

  Tsukishima wasnt born blind, close but not fully. He wore glasses starting at a young age, but never in his life did he think it would escalate this badly. 

 

  He is in his third year of high school, he finally found the love for the sport at nationals in first year. He’d love the sport and now he was Vice-Captain of the Karasuno Volleyball Team. Whom have gone to nationals at least three times in the three years he’s been here. 

 

  But, one day he fell ill, just thinking it was a stupid cold, but then a stupid cold turned into a stupid flu, which turned his temperature to be up to 105.4 degrees. It wouldn’t go down, nothing stopped it. He woke up one day, or at least he thought he did, everything was black, nothing he could see. He wasn’t able to see the nurse, or the bed, or his brother, or his parents. This man named Tsukishima Kei, was blind.

 

~~No no more volleyball, no more sports, no more friends, no more school, no more seeing Yamauchi successes, no more seeing the score board of a winning team.~~

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~**No more of anything he enjoys...**

He decided to drop out but still see his friends and boy did he FUCKING enjoy hearing everyone of them. He wouldn’t admit it, but he loved all of them, Yamaguchi especially. 

 

  A year past and Yamaguchi and him got into a fight, broke up, parted ways, and neither of them spoke or months. By then Tsukishima was done, he didn’t want any of them anyway. All of them hated him and he knew it, all they wanted was to feel sorry for the ex-middle blocker, that’s all everyone ever wanted to feel to him.

 

  Until one day.. out of the blue, Kuroo Tetsurō popped up in his life again, haven’t heard or seen him in ages, he hasn’t felt him in decades, and when they share a kiss, which turns into a heated make out session, which makes them end up in a bed.

 

  Granted, Kuroo seemed to be going slow just for him, and he hated it “Can...you go faster? Rougher? I don’t want to be treated like I’m fragile anymore. Please...” he begged Kuroo, and he did just that.. went harder and tougher on him, and Tsukishima enjoyed every bit of it. He felt amazing in every moment until he climaxed. 

 

He’s never felt more alive then now. He wants it to last, and boy does it last. He has a loving and caring boyfriend, whom he lives with, and doesn’t treat him like he’s fragile. He deals with a medical attention, deals with a anxiety, and depression that holds Tsukishima down.

 

and Tsukishima couldn’t be more happy in his life.

 

 

 

 


	2. Look At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> MENTIONS OF CUTTING IS IN HIS CHAPTER

  One thing Kuroo loved doing, was staring into Tsukishimas eyes. They were and always have been beautiful, before and after all of this.

 

  But this one day tears were falling out of those beautiful eyes of Tsukishima. “Why do you deal with me?!” He screamed out, as Kuroo just got home “I can’t understand it!” He screamed as wet tears fell down his face

 

  Kuroo just stared, in complete awe. He slowly and quietly sat his stuff down and walked to the living room. Somehow, Tsukishima managed to cut himself. 

 

  Since they’ve started dating, Tsukishima have had these outburst of just prue depression. Kuroo grabbed bandages, and strawberries. He walked to him and sat everything down. “Sweatie. Please turn and face me so I can clean you up...” he said softly as he rubbed circles on his lower back.

 

  Tsukishima obliged and turned, and Kuroo went to work. He gave him strawberries as he cleaned up the wounds with disinfectant and bandages. “Did you take your meds this morning sweetheart?” He asked quietly. And the blonde slowly shook his head “You need to take them. Please.” He said. He finished the bandages and he cleaned the mess. 

 

  He then started to cuddle his baby, and made sure he took his meds after a few strawberries “You can have anything for dinner tonight. Out or not I don’t really care.” Kuroo said as he wrote on a notepad with Tsukishima at his side.

 

  Kuroo dealt with the outbursts, dealt with the no medicine in the morning, dealt with his blood and cutting

 

 Kuroo loves his Kei and would do anything to make sure he’s safe

 

  Tsukishima Kei loves Kuroo Tetsurō 


	3. Alone For A Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are gonna be shorts in which I will update as much as I feel like this should go on for.

~~Where was a Kuroo when you need one.~~

 

 Tsukishima Kei was home alone for two days now. He forgot that he was suppose to take medicine, in which he gladly taken the next day of Kuroo’s absence. 

 

 Tsukishima didn’t like being left alone for so long, it was too gloomy and dark without the energetic bed head around him.

 

 So, Tsukishima —Considering what a normal person would do— called Kuroo, by using Siri “Hey Baby..” Kuroos voice was hoarse and deep “..How’s America?” Tsuki asked quietly. “You know.. it being 4:31am here, and it being almost nine there. Pretty good” he said softly “How have the games been?” “We’ve been winning, with almost perfect consecutive sets won thanks to the team.” He said softly

 

 “Its really lonely here...” Tsukishima said, quietly, about to a whisper. “I will be back this Monday, and I will make sure you have the best time of your damn life.” He said softly

 

 Tsukishima smile softly “Do you need help right now?” He asked

 

 “Fuck yes, but my team is in the rooms next to me, soo.. I can’t.” “Are the walls thin?” “I haven’t heard any noises, so probably..” “Than put some headphones in and just listen to me and while you have fun...” Tsukishima whispered

 

 Kuroo did just that, and that could’ve been the best long distance call the two men have ever had. 

 

 

 

 “You know...” Kuroo Panted softly “..how damn good your moans and voice is.” “Mhm, you tell me so much an hour after we finish having sex.” Tsukishima said, slightly annoyed.

 

Well, something’s like this will never change, and he hopes it won’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave in the comments of when I should write a proposal chapter, do you want it to be he next, or the tenth chapter, or any chapter you seem fit?


	4. Where were you?

  Tsukishima probably couldn’t see it, but he could feel it. 

 

Kuroo wasnt home.

 

  He had no idea what time of day it was. Just knew he woke up took his meds and fell back asleep. He...could feel that Kuroo was gone. His extravagant aura not around him.

 

  Tsukishima got out of bed, and started walking. “Everything is quiet outside.. it’s nighttime.” He said softly “Shouldn’t he be home by now..?” He whispered as he sat down on the found couch.

 

  He didn’t remember it, but he fell asleep on the couch, waiting for Kuroo to return. 

 

  He woke up just to find that he was on soft material, and was covered by something. “Our bed..” he said aloud, quietly. “Kuroo?” Tsukishima called out “Yes?” A groan and a muffled reply answered next to him. “Where were you last night, please tell me you didn’t go drinking again..” he said softly 

 

  Kuroo would be honest with you. Tsukishimas personality was so much more different from high school when he first met the blonde, and during that time. Kuroo secretly drank, and on one of those secret nights Tsukishima found him. “I told you I went to rehab, and I’ve stop, I haven’t..” there was a movement in the sheets “Drank anything since my second year at college.” “You’re lying..” “Wait..what?!”

 

  Tsukishima knew everything Kuroo does when he lies. From first time meeting him it was always a rub on the neck, when he went blind, he move and fidget a lot more on the surface. “You we’re moving a lot. A sign that you in fact where lying.” Tsukishima breathed in heavily “...why’d you do it..” he whispered “Cause, I need something to ease my mind.” “ from what?! Cause I’ve tried asking you what’s been wrong but all you’ve been doing since you’ve got back from America is kept quiet!” Tsukishima screamed, tears were running fast down his cheeks, “I’ve tried everything I can do!” 

 

  Kuroo Tetsurō was a dead and guilty man. “Babe! I’ll tell you why okay? Please I can’t have you crying.. please..” he said was he shot up from his lying down position quickly to comfort the younger blonde.

 

  “When I was in America, I got a text from..” he breathed in “Yamaguchi. He said that he was sorry and if he could come and apologize to you. Knowing you, I said I’ll ask him when I get home, and I never got around to it. It started causing me to falter in my abilities in volleyball so I was switched out a lot, then one game, I wasn’t put in. So much was on my mind a need a break so I drank a few beers to forget my problems..”

 

For Tsukishima Kei. This was gonna take a while.


	5. All about him.

  Tsukishima rarely has done anything for Kuroo. Kuroo does everything for him and he finds that unfair.

 

  “Kuroo.” Tsukishima said one small night. “Is there anything you’d like?” He asked softly “All I want is you and cuddles after words.” He smiled

 

 

 

  Tsukishima was cuddled up next to Kuroo, and Kuroo was holding onto him tightly “If there is anything you’d like to do, just let me know. I know I can’t do somethings, but I can do a lot of other things. So please tell me”

 

  “I promise you goof” he kissed his forehead. “Now go to sleep.” He said as he nuzzled his nose into his head.

 

 

 

  Tsukishima loved Kuroo Tetsurō. With all of his heart. But maybe somethings are left to be forgotten, some days aren’t as smooth as the others.

 

Tsukishima doesn’t like those days.

 

Kuroo leaves him on those days.

 

On those days he feels alone.

 

Sometimes he blind in more that one place other than his eyes.

 


	6. Problems in he Perfect Tsukishima House

  Tsukishima wouldn’t have told you, but his dad left his family. Reasons of why aside it’s always been him, his brother, and his mom.

 

  Some perfect family’s don’t last. “..I’m sorry to inform you, but Tsukishima Monika has sadly passed away...” was the only words Tsukishima Kei could hear threw the phone.

 

  Only him and his brother left. Who was gonna win? Probably his brother. The way things are now with him and Kuroo, how are things ever gonna be the same...?

 

  The funeral was a pain. He couldn’t see his mothers face at all, not one final time. Kuroo has to pull him away, because all he did was stare at the open casket. Not able to see his beautiful mother’s face. Tears fell from his eyes, tho he didn’t feel it, he was sobbing without a clue why.

 

 

 

**Kuroos gone again. And again, and again. Too many to count. Until, all he heard was a zip of a bag, a door slam, and no goodbye kiss. Kuroo left him. Left him for good. He found the ring on the counter.**

 

**It’s official Tsukshima Kei, will die soon.**


	7. 2 Years

  It’s been two years since Kuroo Tetsurō left Tsukishimas life. No explanation, no phone call, not even a simple I’m sorry. 

 

  His life is down. He has a roommate for fucks sake cause he kept keep up with rent.

 

  The roommates name? Tendou Satori. Sure, when they first met he was a character and a half. Loud, crazy, sarcastic, and most importantly agitating. Yes, he knew the other did their chores as Tsukishima did his.

 

  “Tsu~kki~” rang out Satori. “What do you want Satori..?” He said quietly as he sat on the couch listening to an audio book, which he paused to listen to the other.

 

  Satori laid on him slightly “How’s your love life been? Me? I’ve been active for quite some time. It’s stopped cause he’s going to America.” “My last relationship was two years ago. We were engaged but he left me and never made contact again. I drove him away in my mind.” He said sighing “What was the guys name?” Satori asked

 

  “Kuroo Tetsurō..” he said softly. The name being foreign on his tongue for so long. Something about the others demeanor changed. He was now tense and quieter then he’s ever been. “Testu-Chan...?” He asked with a whisper

 

  “The person who’s going to America!” Tsukishima said softly. “Oh my fucking god...” he said as Tsukishima slowly started crying “No, no, no, no! Don’t cry! I didn’t know!” Satori started to freak out. 

 

  He pulled Tsukishima on his lap, and rocked him until his breaths were even “How do you feel Kei?” Satori asked “B-B-Better..” he said softly “Good.” He said. He kissed his nose softly

 

  Satori laid the skinnier one on the soft bed. “Don’t leave me...” 

 

  Tsukishima Kei was most likely gonna be happy again. Let’s hope this time.


	8. Important AF AN

So to clear somethings up about the recent chapter is that:

 

1.) Kuroo did not leave Tsukishima for Tendou.

2.) Kuroo is on a volleyball team that can travel, and them going to America isn’t out of the blue. It happens a lot as you’ve seen in a past chapter.

3.) Tendou and Tsukishima are not in a relationship. I just feel like Tendou would be one to help others. I know that sounds weird to some people but I honestly feel like he would stay and help tsukishima

4.) I do not know if Tsukishima and Tendou are getting in a relationship. It may be, be a platonic relationship, that they do everything a normal relationship does, just without sex, and the normal make out sessions. 

 

 

If anyone has any more questions, I’ll answer them for you. This is just for the recent chapter


	9. Platonic

   After everything Tsukishima has been threw, he’s always found a way back into the light. Figuratively speaking of course.

 

   Once Tendou had moved in everything seemed a peace. Only one thing made him mad about this world

 

   He and Tendou aren’t together. Now it may seem like this at first do to their nature of being close, but they are in a Platonic relationship. No love is involved. Just cuddling, making the other happy, or whatever else you do besides making out or sex.

 

   Tendou gets all stuttery whenever someone asks, and if Tsukishima could see, he’d blush as well. The two act and look like a couple from a far, but in fact they are.

 

   And to everyone’s surprise, Tendou is his best friend. Yamaguchi tried to befriend him again to make up for past mistakes, but Tsukishima had none of it. 

 

  

 

   One particularly raining and not such a shiny day, Tsukishima was taking a nap while Tendou was making dinner, let’s just say Tendou may or may not of gotten close to going to the hospital.

 

   On a shiny day, where there was very few clouds in sight, they decided on going to the park to just walk and enjoy the new warmth as summer was starting and spring to a close. It was such a great day, as everything went right that day. He’d even say it came close to his engagement to Kuroo.

 

   They stay with each other threw thick in thin, after every break up Tendou has, threw Tendou getting a permanent boyfriend, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Tsukishima had one other boyfriend whom didn’t stay long, his name was Hinata Shōyō.

 

   Tendou even gave him off at Tsukishimas wedding, since his real dad was gone, or dead, Tsukshima couldn’t care less.

 

   Tsukishimas life was limetless at this point.

 

   He was so happy .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this story will end with Tsukishima getting married, not gonna tell with whom tho


	10. Mall panic attacks, aren’t those fun?

   ~~Do you ever know that feeling that your dying on the inside cause you lost your guide and he’s someone with someone and you don’t wanna be a nuisance but you need him just him case and you start having a panic attack in the middle of the mall square? Yeah me neither.~~

 

 Tsukshima had already lost Tendou. He was holding onto his arm, and then Poof he was gone. Like the wind. He just vanished

 

  He had no idea in which direction he went in. Did he go into a store? Did he walk into a direction to just leave him by himself? Or is he standing next to me watching my panic?

 

  No, Tendou wouldn’t do that..right? Tsukshima was starting to panic, and not in the bad way, the very bad way. He started having a panic attack and breaking down right there.

 

  Not until he hears a voice, one that is familiar. “Kei?” Said the voice, and he remebered it instantly “..Kuroo?” “Yeah it’s me..are you okay?” He bedheaded man asked “No..I lost ten- my roommate. I’m freaking out.” Tsukishima said softly.

 

  He hasn’t heard Kuroo in a long time, nor has he gotten any call. “I thought you were in America?” He asked softly “..h-how did you know?” Kuroo asked softly “My roommate is Tendou, apparently he had a fling with you.”

 

  Tsukishima could tell he’d gone tense “Can you just help me find him so you can leave my life again..” His panic attack was slowly getting worse, with more than a hint ignored fear. “No, I’m gonna drag you along with me so we can find him.”

 

  And the two searched and searched, and they did find him, in hot topic, and all that was exchanged was a few friendly smiles, small talk then nothing. Tho, he could feel Kuroo staring at him as the two roommates left with Tendou’s arm around him.

 

  He didn’t know that Kuroo Tetsurō would try to get in his life again, and again, and until the end.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF CUTTING AHEAD

_**WARNING: Cutting is mentioned in this chapter.** _

 

  Listen when your blind, somethings are just as difficult. Because Tsukishima Kei was a danger when he is alone in his thoughts, no one was home, Tendou was at work. He was just.. there.

 

  His thoughts got in too deep and the depressing ones started to rise. The deep ones Tendou never knew. About his father, about his brother, about his just every thing about his life..

 

  He’s to the point of breaking and he’s glad he’s hidden it so well from Tendou. A razor

 

  Granted, people would be confused if he does it on his arms, so he does it on his legs, where the danger of veins were smaller.

 

  He knew every line, every inch, of every scar on his legs. The initials K.T. where now hopefully ingraved into his skin. Somewhere that he doesn’t want people to know exist. 

 

  Now his legs were bleeding and Tendou was home. Everything was a blur. All he knows is that he’s in warm, fluffy blankets with Tendou holding him close, and a Kuroo standing at the entrance

 

He kept the key.

 

  Kuroo stared at the sight, and he hated it. Seeing both of his exes in the same bed was horrible, and horrendous, but kuroo choked up a sob as he knew this was most likely cause of himself.

 

Kuroo wanted to fix things

 

but for now they get worse..


	12. Chapter 12

   It was 10:45pm, and everything was quiet, only the silent staring of Tendou and Kuroo remained as Tsukishima slept away. Tendou slowly got up, fully clothed, and walked out the room, closing the doors.

 

  “Why the  _hell_ are you here Kuroo?” Tendou whispered. “I’m here to fix things with Kei.” Tendou cringed at Kuroo calling Tsukishima ‘Kei’ “Don’t fucking call him that.” He said softly “you fucked up his world.” Tendou growled out lowly 

 

  “All I did was leave..” “Well, he almost lost this place, and just a few hours ago almost died from blood loss. Do you now think that all you did was leave?”

 

  Kuroo growled, and he pushed Tendou against a wall “You have no place to talk.” Tendou chuckled “I wouldn’t want to wake him..” Tendou said slyly, but that just sent Kuroo off. The two started to fist fight, things crash. 

 

  The fight ended with a almost lifeless Tendou on the ground and a shocked not moving Kuroo. “Fuck...are you okay?” Kuroo asked trying to stop some of the bleeding. Tendou kicked kuroo “I’m calling 911” he said said as he stood. Limping to the phone he was able to dial the three numbers, but Kuroo made him hang up “Please don’t, I want to make things right with Tsukishima. Please.” Kuroo begged and Tendou made a ‘tsk’ noise

 

   “Fine, but if he’s crying for he does this shit again, I’m calling the police and pressing charges on everything.” He said glaring.

 

More wild rides for the three adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Tendou almost died in this chapter. I changed my mind cause I just can do that to Tsuki and Tendou ε-(´∀｀; )


	13. Chapter 13

       Tsukishima never knew if the fight the two had, all that happened was is Kuroo was on their couch sleeping. Tendou explained saying how his apartment was getting sprayed and shit. Kei nodded “Can I go out with a friend?” Kei Asked, “and who is this friend?” Asked the red haired man. “Kageyama Tobio” “And when did you two meet?” “High school. We were in the same volleyball team.”

 

 

 

 

 

       Convincing Tendou was difficult to say the least. He wanted to see a friend so he did so, and only the arrogant king was in town this weekend so he chose him. “How is your life Tobio?” Kei Asked, “me and Shōyō are getting married soon. You should come with Tendou. It’ll be fun.” He said softly, as they sat on a bench in the park “I’ll ask him about it if he doesn’t have work that day.” He said with a nod. “So, you getting married or something? You and Tendou a thing yet?” Asked Tobio. Tsukshima blushes “we aren’t dating. I’m not dating anyone at the moment due to past relationships, so I’m stopping for the time being.” He said softly. Kageyama got a great idea “I know you said you’d stop dating for a while but I have someone that you’ll get along great with.” He said softly

 

       “What is his name?” Asked the blonde “Kenma Kozume. He was a setter for Nekoma.” Said ‘the king’ “oh, well, I’d like to meet him, but I have a guest over who might make Kenma upset.” Tsukishima said. “Then...go to his place, for warning. He likes cuddles and warmth, so I feel like you’d be great at it. I can get Shōyō to talk to him for you. I think it will be a good starting point for getting back into dating.” He said with a nod, and what felt like a reassuring smile. 

 

       “Hey, have you’ve ever considered eye surgery? You weren’t meant to be permanently blind, so maybe you can get your vision back that way?” suggested Kageyama. “I’ve been thinking about it but, like.. it’s too expensive and I don’t work and Tendou works on a salary but it only comes in twice a month which we spend on food and my medical supplies.” Said Kei, but Tobio had enough of it “no, I want you to Be able to see again, so.. what I’m saying is—“ he cleared his throat “—That me and Shōyō can pay for it. We have so much money that we don’t know what to do with it and he’d be thrilled if you can see again and to be able to see the world again. Please let us do this.”

 

       Kei told him to let him think over it and Kageyama said that was perfectly reasonable. So, Kei went home and told Tendou, whole Kuroo listened in. Tendou was aboslutly thrilled to hear it and said to take up his offer now, and that’s what he did, but the date was three months from now. So he would be blind for another three months, which he fine with, he just wants this to be over. Over so that he can see Kuroo, Tendou, Hinata at his goddamn wedding -which he told Tendou about attending- he just doesn’t like being blind anymore. He wants to help, want to pay bills, and so all of the things we would’ve missed out on. 

 

He was just so damn happy for once in his life.


	14. Finally

Months and months seemed to pass by quickly to the day of his eye surgery. He didn’t want to be blind no more. He wanted to see light again, and hope he doesn’t face this again.

The day of his surgery. He sighed thinking of what may happen. So much may happen. He may fuck up his eyes more, or worse he’ll die, maybe that’s a possibility? He doesn’t know for sure. Tendou, Kuroo, and him were sitting in the car driving to the hospital where the surgery will be held. To say tsukishima was a nervous reck was an understatement. He got out of the car once they got there. Walked in, and waited for his turn. Tsukishima was holding onto Tendou with all he could, Tendou saying a few times that he should release his grip just a bit a few times, until his name was called.

Tsukishima’s face flushed, his face paler than he already was. They lead him to the surgery Room.

 

 

—Few hours later—

Tendou was allowed in the room where tsukishima was held. Tsukishima had bandage wraps around his eyes. It was time to see if he could see, because all Tsukishima could see was still utterly darkness.

The nurse started unwrapping the bandage and Tsukishima gulped as he opened his eyes, and he squinted. It was so bright in the room, so many colors. Wait...colors? He can see! Tsukishima smiled the brightest he has in years. “I can see!” He yelled. Tendou hugged him and to Tsukishima Tendou was handsome. Literally super handsome.

 

 

 

—Years later—

Tsukishima started to walk down the isle. He looked next to him to see his brother walking next to him. He smiled as he looked in front of him. He saw the man that he was going to be married to. He had stunning red hair, his body was amazing, and his name was Tendou Satori, and Kei, was about to be Tendou Kei. He couldn’t wait

 

—2 Years Later—

Kei sighed as he watched Satori helping their new adopted child sleep. Kei smiled brightly as Satori walked to him and kissed him deeply. “I love you so so so much Kei.” Kei laughed and he said “I love you too.”

  
Kei’s life had improved so so much. He had a husband of two years, and now they adopted a child. Kei was finally happy in his home life situation.


End file.
